The goal of the Phase II proposal is to design and implement a new Genomic Sequence Visualization Tool (GSVT) that utilizes graphical presentation techniques to aid in the understanding and publishing of DNA and protein sequence data. Through the use of an open architecture, the proposed system will interface to existing PROPHET software as well as to other sequence analysis tools. Phase I of this work developed visualization concepts upon which GSVT will be built. The Phase II work will build upon the visualization concepts prototyped in Phase I to implement GSVT as a new application subsystem for use with PROPHET. Drs. Gillevet and Gentry will continue to act as consultants to the project, providing design input and feed back. Additional input and evaluation will be sought from others in the PROPHET community and the wider molecular biology research community. The end results will be the development and widespread deployment of important new capabilities for recognizing and presenting patterns in genomic data.